


Somewhere in the bayou

by Lysel



Series: Artworks inspired by Miss Grey's "What we do in the dark" [7]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysel/pseuds/Lysel
Summary: “Her name is Renee.  She’s a spirit.”“She lived ‘round here a long time ago.  She helps me to look after things.”





	Somewhere in the bayou

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miss_grey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Somewhere in the Bayou](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258000) by [miss_grey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/pseuds/miss_grey). 

Quick little sketch, I may turn it into something more elaborate later.

**Author's Note:**

> I am (slightly) more active on tumblr, if you wish to follow my works or just say hi :) http://lyselkatz.tumblr.com


End file.
